How to Mend a Broken Heart
by xbluexrainx
Summary: May, Misty, Dawn, and Leaf had their hearts broken by Drew, Ash, Paul, and Gary. Full summary on profile. rated for language and other events Contest, Ikari, Poke, and OldRival. on hiatus... sorry


**Here is my new story! It's the one that _My Best Friends Got Famous _is the prologue for. Anyways, it starts like any cliche fiction... And will end how fate wants me to end it. Anyways, I own nothing (not even the song the mention)! Only OCs! Enjoy!**

* * *

**How to Mend a Broken Heart**

_Chapter 1: Memories of Shed Tears_

Katrina remembered it as though it was yesterday… That horrible day. She hadn't really forgiven Drew for it, either. The memory haunted her as she suddenly flashbacked to that summer day so many years ago.

_Flashback_

_The five girls and four boys exit the movie theater._

_One of the guys had chartreuse colored hair. He spoke up._

"_Uhm, we need to talk," he said._

_The other boys followed the green-headed one as he made his way farther from a dark brown headed girl. One with purple hair, one with raven-colored hair, and one with brunette, who were the boys, silently followed him. Four girls followed, also. One with long, straight medium brown hair, one orange, on chestnut, and one bluenette. They were confused._

_And about thirty seconds later, Katrina remembered screaming and being held back by Misty and tears in the four girls eyes… And the feeling of extreme anger._

_She wasn't there for when her brother and his friends broke up with her best friends, but she managed to hear, "So… you should know that we don't feel the same way about you that you guys feel about us." and "We have other girlfriends." escape Drew's lips._

_Utterly furious, Katrina tried to lunge at her stupid younger twin brother, he'd just broken her best friends' hearts!_

_Misty, the orange-haired strong leader held her back, tears in her eyes, wanting to let go so badly._

_All Katrina could remember now was the tears that fell onto the precious bracelets._

_End Flashback_

She was pulled from her flashback by Drew.

"Kat, we're going, if you wanna ride to the mall before you've gotta walk, hurry the hell up."

She got up, but something fell from her tote bag. It was a piece of paper. Paying no attention to it, she picked it up and got into the six-person car that she and Drew shared. As she got in the back right corner she listened to her brother and his friend's stupid arguments.

Her long, wavy, dark brown hair covered her face, he emerald eyes; the only real proof she was related to Drew, were covered. She had her favorite aqua colored tank top on and wore light blue jean short shorts. Her brown OldNavy flip-flops finished her oh-so-causal look.

She looked at what fell from her tote bag. She was curious.

It was the ticket.

She read it slowly and carefully.

_Oh. Shit,_ she thought, feeling the tears well up.

Tears.

She remembered a promise. She had to be strong, not for herself, but for all of her friends. That meant no crying allowed.

The car rolled into the parking lot, and she lifted her head for a split second, but Drew saw her tears.

"Are you okay?" Drew asked, as they opened the car doors.

"Fine," she replied, opening the door and bolting into the mall.

_It was their fault, anyways, _she thought.

She ran until she was a good fifteen minutes away from them.

She sighed and looked at what had fallen out. It reminded her of that pesky article in that stupid tabloid.

Katrina remembered the article perfectly.

'_The band "Broken Heart" is splitting up due to "overwhelming amount of consumed time", Dawn Berlitz, keyboardist says. May Maple, lead singer adds, "We're going back to our old school for our senior year." "The band is also putting a serious strain on our friendship," Leaf Green, guitarist tells. "We wanna go back to school and take a break," Misty Waterflower, drummer, concludes. Is this the end of the band?'_

She looked at the ticket again, and she wanted to let the tears spill over. But she held them in longer.

It was their last concert.

And she was going to it.

And it was tonight.

She felt her face getting hot and tears begging to escape.

Finally, she let tears spill from her emerald orbs all the way to the info booth. Marianne was out sick. She slowed down, not caring if Drew, Ash, Paul, and Gary caught up to her and asked questions. They wouldn't care. It was their fault they were gone. Those self-loving bastards.

She just couldn't wait to have her four best friends back in school. That would be the day.

* * *

Misty Waterflower sighed, her green-blue eyes slightly surprised.

Katrina hadn't called.

The girls knew Katrina would find out, she did read those annoying gossip magazines (and tabloids) and watched MTV. She would have called them with a hyper voice screaming questions. She was a crazy one. She was also the first person to a ticket to their last concert. In their hometown...

Their last concert, they hated to say, was planned that way.

It had been a secret. They knew they'd come back for senior year, so their last concert (at least, for the time being) would be before school started in their hometown of Goldenrod City. They hoped that Katrina knew the lyrics that they sent her about two years back when they dug it up of of their closet.

Misty sighed again and got in the car. Leaf Green and Dawn Berlitz were already there. They were waiting for May.

May Maple looked at her bracelet. It was a silver chain with a blood red rose charm on it. On the back of said charm was her name, engraved in cursive letters. It was like Misty's and Dawn's and Leaf's… Only Misty's was a polished stone on a gold chain with her name in all capital letters. Leaf's was, well, a Kelly Green leaf with her name in fancy, delicate script. Dawn's was a simple pink circle with her name in thin black letters. They were such important items from such lowly jerks. It almost was funny.

She slipped on her shoes and walked into the car, slamming the door shut.

* * *

"ARG!" Katrina sighed.

The day so far, the day had been boring. As she watched her twin, his moron friends, and their whores walk into a jewelry store, she almost gasped.

"I know what they're doing," Katrina muttered to herself, a little angry.

"They're getting their whores anniversary gifts?" A voice said. An extremely familiar voice. One Katrina knew so well that it was almost like talking to a sister.

"Leaf!" She exclaimed so loudly that they could have sworn the building shook.

"Hey, chica," May said.

"May! It's been so long! I missed you guys!"

"You've been working on that song?" Dawn asked, almost a murmur.

"Oh, hun, I know it by heart!" Katrina smiled, "I did write it."

"Haha, that's our best friend!" The girls cheered.

But they didn't seem to notice that the guys and their girlfriends had walked out about a minute after the exchange of greetings.

And then the guys paled in surprise.

And Brianna, Melody, Marissa, and Brandi, the boys' girlfriends, saw them.

And they screamed, "BROKEN HEART IS HERE!"

* * *

**And... CUT! Chapter one complete! Hope it was enjoyable! Please review!**

**Next time...**

_It's Not Your Problem_

_Chapter Summary: The girls are back, but why are their ex-boyfriends here? And why is it their problem that they're quitting band life?_


End file.
